gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. Fictional Biography Finn's father died while on army duties in the Middle East, so his mother raised him doing the best she could. He discovered his love of singing during a chance encounter with a Lawn Specialist, and knew he was special at something. Finn wants his mother to be proud of him and Glee is the first thing that's made him happy in a long time. Season 1 Finn Hudson makes his first appearance in the Pilot. He is the star quarterback of the school's football team, a role he takes very seriously. So much so that despite his moral misgivings, spends a great deal of his free time abusing the less popular kids such as Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Finn is currently dating the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, who aside from being one of the most popular girls in school, is also the president of the Celibacy Club and extremely religious. It is revealed that Finn is the son of single mother, as his father was killed apparently in Operation Desert Storm when he was very young. His mother never quite got over the loss, and became rather desperate towards men. She had a brief relationship with a lawn care man who would often visit them to paint their lawn green. The lawn care man had a great love of music, which he passed on to Finn. Unfortunately he soon, 'ended' the relationship by turning his attention to another woman, much to Mrs. Hudson's disappointment. Finn from that moment on, made it his sole purpose to make her proud and happy. This desire is turned against him, by the Spanish teacher and Glee Club leader, Will Schuester, who after over hearing him singing in the men's locker room shower, plants pot on Finn and blackmails him into joining the Glee group. Afraid his mother will find out he had pot that was never his, Finn agrees. Unfortunately, joining Glee alienates him from the football team. However, Finn discovers that he really does enjoy Glee, and finds himself strangely attracted to fellow Glee Member, Rachel Berry, who he says is "hot in a 'Swim Fan' sort of way." However, despite a brief kiss in the auditorium, Finn and Rachel find themselves unable to give into their mutual attraction, especially after in Preggers, Quinn later tells Finn she is pregnant and he is the father. Finn is of course shocked, due to the fact that he and Quinn have never had sex together. Quinn informs him that at one point, when he prematurely ejaculated in the hot tub (a constant problem for him), the sperm somehow made it past his bathing suit, survived in the hot tub water, and entered inside Quinn, thus knocking her up. This however is an obvious lie, but Finn, being so naive, believes it. In reality, the father of Quinn's baby is his best friend, Puck, who got Quinn drunk and slept with her. However, Quinn, unwilling to admit the truth, misleads Finn and demands that he support her and the baby. Finn is also unaware that Quinn intends to give up his daughter to Terri Schuester, who is faking a pregnancy. The pressure of the coming baby, football, Quinn, his attraction to Rachel, school and Glee quickly begins to overwhelm Finn, both physically and emotionally. With the help of Rachel however, Finn gets a job as a waiter (although he must fake being handicapped in order to get the job). When the kids are later split into pairs during Ballads, Finn finds himself, much to his discomfort paired up with Kurt, who Finn knows is gay and has an attraction to him. However, during the course of their practices, Finn finds himself asking Kurt for advise on both his baby problems and his relationship problems. While Kurt's advise seems for the most part helpful, Finn is unaware that Kurt is secretly trying to manipulate Finn, in the hopes of getting Finn to fall in love with him. Following Kurt's advise, Finn begins singing to his the ultrasound of Quinn's baby, which helps ease his fears about being a father. Unfortunately, his mother finds him singing to the ultrasound and Finn, breaking down into tears admits that Quinn is pregnant, supposedly with his baby. Although traumatic, the burden of hiding the truth from his mother is lifted off Finn's back, making him feel more relaxed. Kurt's next advice is to sing his pain away about his situation with Quinn, unfortunately caused worse trouble for Finn, when his ballad reveals to Quinn's parents, the pregnancy. Quinn is thrown out of her home by her angry parents, and forced to move in with Finn and his mother. Although everything has fallen apart around him, Finn finds himself more content with the fact that there are no more (obvious) lies surrounding him. Unfortunately for Finn, he finds out that biggest lie is against him in Sectionals. When Rachel begins to become suspicious about Quinn's pregnancy, she approaches Finn about her theory. Shocked and furious, he confronts Puck (by beating him up) and demands that Quinn tell the truth. Quinn admits to Puck being the father, much to Finn's heartbreak and anger. Furious at her and at everything, he quits Glee and storms out. Later, Will, who was fired from being the Glee Director after the kids did a Mattress commercial, goes to find, and asks him to return to the group. Finn still hurting, demands to know why he has to be the bigger man and wishes that things could go back to how they were before everything with Glee. Will tells him cryptically, "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and leaves his car keys behind. In the end Finn decides to return to Glee, and taking command organized the group to perform Don't Rain on My Parade, You Can't Always Get What you Want, and Somebody to Love. Together the group wins Sectionals. Unfortunately, Finn refuses to forgive Puck and Quinn for their betrayals. Relationships Quinn Fabray Main article: Quinn-Finn Relationship Quinn is Finn's girlfriend, as well as former-head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating sometime prior to the series start. Since the start, Quinn has had a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the pair of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious be liefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman got her drunk and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempting to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father. Finn finds out this is true and says he is done with Quinn and Glee Club, most likely ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. Rachel Berry Main article: Rachel-Finn Relationship Rachel is Finn's friend, fellow Glee Club member and second-romantic-love-interest. Finn's first real interaction with Rachel had involved splashing slushies in her face with the rest of the football team. However, once he joined Glee, he came to know her as something other than a slushie target. Although at first scared by her aggressive nature in just about everything, Finn found himself immensely attracted to her (particularly the fact she wore short skirts and had a nice body) saying that she was hot in a "Swim Fan" sort of way. After practicing their singing together, the two shared a brief kiss, proving their mutual attraction. However, when it was revealed that Finn's girlfriend Quinn as pregnant, Finn pulled back from his budding romance with Rachel. However, the pair continue to feel attracted to one another, and trying desperately to fight it. After Rachel tells Finn that Puck is Quinn's baby-daddy, Finn quits Glee, furious at everyone in Glee. Later however, he returns to he group, and Rachel offers her support. Kurt Hummel Main article: Finn-Kurt Relationship Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push it" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempt to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice "I Honestly Love You". April Rhodes She expressed her interest in him to Rachel in a bathroom, which upsets Rachel. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students